


TAU Prompt Oneshots

by Darth_Jay



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aldork tries to be human, Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Angst lots and lots of angst, Blood, Cults, Fluff, Gore, Other, Pines Family Bonding, i warned you, summonings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Jay/pseuds/Darth_Jay
Summary: Y'know, the typical. Dorky Dip or even Angst Dip, who knows! This drabble book will go from anywhere on the timeline, so yeah! Chapters will most likely be short at the start and get longer the farther we get. Submit any prompts in the comments and I might just write it! Hope you enjoy!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	TAU Prompt Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Sandwich

Prompt: ‘Sandwich’ 

Dipper had been having a not-so-great day, or not the best at least. Another summoning making him late to pick up Toby, again. A few blood stains plastered themselves on his suit jacket that he had to explain to the principal as ketchup, in a quick state of panic.

The demon known as Dipper, Alcor, or currently known by Tyrone Pines was driving rather quickly towards his current home with a blabbering six-year-old in the back, groaning with irritation as he felt the pull of another damn summoning, the seventh one of the day even! Dipper tried his best to ignore the impulses in the back of his mind, shaking his head as they quieted the blabbering, the kid under his care looking the slightest concerned. 

Dipper had to admit, the force of the summoning surprised him as it rang in his head sharply, making the demon wince as his son looked up at the father figure, even more concerned than earlier. The demon tried to stay the littlest of calm, finding himself out on the road beside the car, unlocking and opening Toby’s left buckle, then the right. He opened the car door closest to the kid, lifting Toby out and finding the strength to grab the six-year-old and stumbling up the stairs, head buzzing dangerously. His mind began to fuzz over with snapping commands, demonic impulses, his subconscious. 

Tyrone Pines hissed softly, finding it in himself to let the child down once they entered the rusted house, being the lazy dork he was and never taking the time to even try sorting out the home. He leaned across on the entrance door frame, clutching his head while the buzzing became louder, the pull of a summoning finally getting to him as he disappeared into the unknown, the only thing left was a child looking around frantically.

A sharp scent of blood brought the demon back to reality, eyes narrowed as flames were dancing up and down his arms, head raised as he narrowed golden slits for eyes. His human form shed revealing sharp teeth, claws, ears, and a pair of big ass wings in the lower back. He opened his eyes to see the environment of an old basement, blood already dripped down the loose beams supporting the surrounding area, proving that demons had been summoned in this exact basement before him.

"W̫͔̲̟̬͇̲̼̟̜͙̪ͫ̾̇̾͆̌̇͊̍̃͗͛̚ͅH̛͖̤̰̣̮͒ͭ̎ͫͯ͝o̵͝ ͈̩̝͖̣̦̺̹̖̌̈ͨ͛͛̄͆ͥ͛̚ͅD̹̠͓͕̫̘͎͖̹͓͙͙̺̗͇͜a͖̗̭̅͐̚͘R̢̍̌͝E̪͈̍̎s̨̉͒̒̚̚ ͠҉S̆ͬ͂̓͜U͇̫̼͔̥̲̩͍͕̹͙̤͕̤ͤ̐̅̑̓̄͑̀̒͌̾̒̓ͣmM͑̎̽͒̿͒̽̐̿͆o̳̣̮͍̩̳͍̗̞̟̤̻͕͖ͤ̃̔̋͒̓̈́ͮ̓͋ͨ̾ͬ̀n͇̬ A̺̹͎͙̯̤̲͐̄ͣ͒̔̅͂L̹̭̰̬̫̜̣̬̯̼͉͕ͨͪ̇ͪ̆ͤ̓̒ͥ̈̇ͩ͌ͅc̥̘͇̣̞͚̪̙͎̲̟̭̈͐͆̀͌͒͂̎̿̂̔̇͐̓ͅͅO̧̳̯͇̩̖͙̩͕̙R͂͋ͮ̌̿̃ ̴T̸̕҉͉͖̱̰̰H̷̹̼̙̦̪̳̩͈͖̱̖̤̳͚͡ẻ̀͗̏̂̔͗ ̡͝D̒̎̓͗̒̄͐͒̎̿̋̽̅́̈́҉͝҉̖̘͍̟̰̮̮̝̰̩͙͕̘̬ͅrEͣ͗̔̓̑̈͌͒am̀ͦͥ̉̂͊̓̾̑ͩ͊҉b̡̙̯̯̠̳͖̎ͮ̇̃̐̉͞Ẽ̕Nd̮͈̮̘̘̹͚͈̭͍̘̫̣ͫ̆ͨ͌̉̊̎ͪ͌͆͛ͫ̔E̯̣͍̮̟̦̭̘̱͇ͩͬͩ̽ͤ̍̌ͩ̌̈́R̵̨̽͌̏͆!̣̱̰͇͍̥̯̺̫̯͖̳̠̠̄͐ͧ͂ͥ͌̉̀͗͑̈ͥ͛ͧ"̧͠

An hour passed before Tyrone Pines blipped back to the house, Toby snuggled up on the couch. He glanced around for a moment before snapping his fingers, a flannel sweater appearing to hide any signs of what had happened the last hour. The screams were still clear in the dreambender's mind, but at this point he was far from disturbed by it after many lifetimes over. 

He leaned on the top of the couch, smiling softly, well as good as a demon could muster up. 

"Hey bud."

The demon ruffled the child’s blond hair, waking Toby up with a startled squeak, before calming once he realized who woke him up from such a peaceful slumber. Dipper watched with a curious gaze as the child leaped up from the couch and raced around the furniture, gripping onto his arm and leading Dipper towards the door. 

"Sandwich! Can we get a uh... Balonia!" The child smiled widely, seemingly not minding his father's absence for the last hour. 

“Of course, the Balonia place it is.” He allowed, motioning towards the car as he opened the door, making sure to lock it before following quickly after. The demon breathed in the fresh air, closing his eyes, opening the door with precision, seating himself in the driver’s seat. He reached back to buckle the child’s seat, much to Toby’s distaste. 

“Why can’t I sit next to you, or on a normal seat!” Toby proclaimed, much to Dipper’s amusement. 

"Sorry kid, come on, buckle up and we'll get a sandwich, got it?"

The child nodded profusely, grinning. That same grin used to freak the demon out so bad, and it reminded him so much of Bill. But, after a few years Dipper finally got used to it, somewhat. It still unnerved him at times. 

He started up the car once the child was secure, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He still longed for the time where he could at least travel by teleportation, but this was fine. The car steadily rose into the air, Dipper wearily gave the command to start heading to the local restaurant. He had never trusted the damn AI, the Terminator series from centuries ago still gave him jitters after all this time, because it was absolutely possible, not just sci-fi fiction. 

Dipper leaned his head on the windowsill, sighing lightly. He watched tall buildings seemingly rush by. Toby was chatting about his day at school, but the demon couldn't get himself to listen, too caught up in his own thoughts. Yes, he did care, but he personaly wanted to relax for now, well, at least until they got to the shop. 

The car's AI gave off a blairing signial, alerting that they had arrived, before shutting off. Tyrone Pines pushed his own door open, trailing around the car to open the door closest to Toby, the child rushing out with excitement, as he had already unbuckled his seatbelt.

The two Pines' entered the modern sandwich sub shop, a mello mood seemingly surrounding the area. No one in the slightest seemed concerned, or endangered by the two yet.. Toby was getting some looks due to his eye.Tyrone Pines sent a hellsent glare towards whomever gave such a look to his son. They walked up to the counter as a teen, around the age of 16, welcomed and asked for their order. 

Toby seemed distressed under the pressure of having to choose, only ONE sandwich when there was obviously so many ingrediants or sides! Dipper took the chance to help the kiddo out, ignoring the forced smile from the worker. 

The two seated themselves once recieving the sandwiches they ordered, the worker looking disturbed from the encounter. Dipper looked down at the stack of ingrediants mashed between two peices of toasted bread, a cookie on the side. While Toby had a huge smile plastered on his face, feeling achieved by ordering every single option on the wide ranged menu.

"How're ya going to finish that, kiddo?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and giving this book a chance!


End file.
